thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Holly
Holly, born Hermione, lives in The Village. At the start of Oblivion, she is a week from turning 16 years old. History Holly's parents died and she lives with her adopted 'grandparents' Rita and John, who are in their late seventies, although they aren't blood-related to Holly. She also lives with her 'brother', George, who is fiercely loyal to her but can be quite shy around her. She had worked on the farm since she was old enough to push a wheelbarrow and so she was quite stocky. Oblivion Holly meets Jamie Tyler on her way home, after she is on her way home after spending the day in the orchards, apple-picking. Holly is shocked when he falls out of the door of the pre-medieval church, not the village church, called St Botolph's, which dated back to Norman times. The church was at the crossroads next to the square, it was used for Sunday service and Village Assemblys every Wednesday. However, before she can ask him where he came from, Simon Reade and Mike Dolan find them, and take Jamie away for an emergency Assembly. Miss Keyland comes to visit Holly at her home, in order to summon her to the Village Assembly. Although George offers to come with her, Rita accompanies her as she is her legal guardian. The Village Council decide what to do with Jamie and they have a reward poster with his face on it, but in the end decide that money has no use and Jamie is allowed to stay at Holly's house. When her teacher, Miss Keyland, calls the police, they come and destroy her home. Rita tell her to escape with Jamie, as she knows he is important. Her friend, George, sacrifices himself to save them, even though he initially never got on with Jamie. They go on the Traveller's boat, called the Lady Jane and travel to London to meet Nexus. Jamie and Holly, helped by Graham Fletcher (the Traveller) and his brother, go to St. Meredith to try and get to Antartica. Scott Tyler sacrifices himself and opens the 25th door, that the Old Ones had locked, electrocuting himself in the process. Jamie had before-hand chosen who he wanted to travel with, and chose Graham. But when Jamie reached the door, Graham had been shot. So Jamie took Holly. Jamie and Holly travel through the door, and Jamie is heartbroken to find Scott, who dies in his arms. Then the past Matt and Flint appear, who have been brought forward in time to face the Old Ones, after Richard Cole killed Matt (at his request, as he knew he had to die to win) and Scott sacrificed himself. Everyone is so stunned by Chaos' appearance, that only Holly moves, and shoots the King of the Old Ones with her gun. The Five defeat Chaos, when they impale him with their swords and form a five-pointed star. Then after having a celebratory meal. Matt asks the rest of the Gatekeepers to choose between coming with him to the Dreamworld, or staying on Earth to help rebuild it. All of the Five choose to go, but it is particularly hard for Jamie to leave Holly, but he wants to stay with his brother. Although Holly is sad for them to leave, she, Richard Cole and Lohan all travel back on a boat. Lohan leaves to go to Hong Kong and they never hear from him again. Holly ends the story, telling the reader that she is seventy years old now. She married, and had four children, and now has eleven grandchildren. She still sees the Traveller who married Sophie and Richard, who also married. She also tells us that she and Richard also share a little tradition, drinking toasts to The Five. Appearance Holly has straw-colored hair which was long and tangled. She had round cheeks, freckles and bright, blue eyes. Her nails were always chipped and full of dirt. She wears a shirt and dungarees. Category:Oblivion characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Articles without images